Complications
by Randy Davis.Callie Cohen
Summary: Roger and Mark travel to Roger's childhood home to tell his parents that they're gay, but when Mark's homophobic parents show up, he loses his nerve, and things get even more mixed up when Roger's sister learns she's HIV positive. Will anything go right?
1. Chapter 1

I awoke, as usual of late, in my new boyfriend but long-time roommate, Roger Davis' arms. We had been together for a few months at that point; since Roger's girlfriend, Mimi, passed away. It took me a moment to remember what the day was. Roger and I were going to visit his parents and sister in Connecticut. Roger was still asleep, but according to the clock on the bedside table, needed to get up. "Rog," I murmured. Roger stirred a bit and looked down at me, smiling.

"Good morning Darling," he breathed into my ear, "Did you sleep well?"

I giggled. "Always when I'm with you." Roger bit my ear lightly.

"I want you," he whispered seductively. Momentarily, I considered. I admitted to myself that I really did want Roger, but my reasonable side told me that we couldn't.

"Rog, we can't. We don't have time."

Roger pouted. "I'm not sure I want to do this anymore. I don't see why we have to tell my parents we're gay. You're not telling yours."

"My dad's a homophobe," I explained, "He'd kill me, then turn around and kill you. Let's just see how things go with your family."

"My sister already knows," Roger pointed out, "I told her a few months ago; the first time we slept together."

"You sister thought I was gay the first time I met her," I laughed.

Roger laughed as well. "I swear the girl is psychic."

"Well, speaking of your sister," I pushed the covers down and stood up stretching, "She'll probably kill us if we miss our train, and we've only got a half hour until it boards." Roger looked a little disappointed at the lack of sexual activity, but he followed my example. As I passed him to get to the closet, he slapped my bare ass and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I'm rarely surprised by Roger's horniness, but I was a little shocked by the sudden passion. It was a hotter kiss than Roger had given me in a long time without expecting sex. Roger pulled back and smiled at me with a lopsided smile… that damn sexy smile.

"You still sure we can't do a quicky?" he asked hopefully. I shook my head.

"Roger, I just said that we can't. We'll miss our train, and your sister will kill us. And I'm going to be completely honest, she scares the living hell out of me." Roger laughed at me again.

"Marky," he assured me, messing up my hair, "Bianca's a push over… once you get past the clothing and the nose piercing." I laughed, thinking of the time last year that I came home to hear him screaming at the phone about how Bianca would never be able to cover it up, and how it was a stupid decision.

"Well, still, we don't have time." I pushed past him to the closet and began to get ready for the day.

About an hour later, Roger and I were sitting on the train as pulled out of the station. There was no denying, I was nervous. I knew Bianca liked me, but what about Roger's parents? And how would they react when Roger told them the real reason I came along?

My fears must have been plastered across my face, because Roger put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me close. "Don't worry," he mumbled, kissing my temple, "They're either going to love you, or never see me again." I laughed shakily.

"No, don't. I don't want you to miss out on seeing your family because of me."

"Please, the only reason I ever go home anymore is to see Bianca."

"Still. I just want your family to like me."

"I promise they will love you," he assured me, "By the way…" He smiled smugly. I knew what was running through his mind.

"Do you think of anything besides sex?" I asked. He mocked deep thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Fine," I said, secretly glad, "Let's go." He led me into the bathroom and immediately started undressing me. Before long, we were both completely naked, and he was kneeling with his lips pressed against my penis. I felt myself get hard.

"Mark," he reminded me. The only way he ever went further was when I told him what he wanted to hear. "Come on, Marky. Beg. Tell me what you want."

"Roger," I whispered, "Please… Fuck me." I felt him smile as he put my penis in his mouth. A low moan escaped me. "Don't stop."

The sex was shorter than usual, but it was hotter due to the fear of someone catching us. When we were done, Roger smiled at me… again with that damned sexy lopsided smile. "You're getting better," he teased. I glared at him. He always teased me that the only person I had ever had sex with was Maureen, and all Maureen needed was someone to sit there and let her use him to pleasure herself. I was inexperienced, and Roger played on that. "It's okay, though," he assured me, kissing me again, "You're still cute after you've been fucked."

I smiled, and kissed him back. "Maybe we need to fuck more often," I suggested.

"That's possible?"

"I'm sure we'll find out."

The train pulled into the station about an hour later. Roger and I had gone back to our seats, and I had fallen asleep in his arms. When I felt the train stop and Roger start to stir, I lifted my head. Out in the train station, Bianca Davis was clearly visible and easy to recognize. Her platinum blonde hair had a few streaks of green in it. She was wearing a green shirt that ended just above her stomach with a black lace top over it. The top of her skirt was black, and the bottom was green plaid. She accessorized the outfit with a green plaid necklace with a golden pendant tied at the end (I recognized it was the one Roger had gotten her for Christmas a few years back) and elbow length black satin fingerless gloves. It was her typical style, as Roger put it: lady punk rock. The girl who stood beside Bianca was recognizable, though completely unexpected. It was Cindy Cohen, my older sister. I didn't point this out to Roger as we grabbed our luggage. It was time to put on a show.


	2. Chapter 2

When we stepped off the train, Roger noticed that my sister was standing alongside his. "What the fuck is she doing here?" he asked under his breath.

"If I knew that, I would have told you she was coming in the first place," I whispered back as we tried to establish what we thought was appropriate space between us. Cindy still didn't know I was gay… and subsequently that Roger and I were sleeping together.

When we got closer to the girls, Roger dropped his bag and opened his arms to hug Bianca. She ran forward and leaped into his arms and he spun her around. "Hey kiddo," he laughed, ruffling her hair a little. She instantly replaced it.

"Hey, you don't like it when I touch your hair," she pouted. My heart skipped a beat. The pout was the same one Roger often wore when I denied him what he wanted. She continued, "And I'm not a kid anymore. I'll be eighteen on Thursday." She turned to me. "Hiya Mark!" She hugged me as well before turning back to Roger. "You'd better be careful. I might have to steal him from you."

"Ummm… Bianca," I said shyly, gesturing almost unnoticeably to Cindy. Bianca just laughed.

"I explained the whole thing on the way over here," Bianca said brightly. Roger and I exchanged a look, and he seemed to apologize. This didn't go unnoticed by the vigilant girl. "I told her because I figured you guys would get off the train holding hands or something, and I thought it would be easier to explain in private than here."

"I suppose I should thank you for that," I nodded, "You're right."

"I always am."

"You are just as cocky as your brother," I observed. She laughed.

"There are a lot of similarities between the two of us," she elbowed him, "And one more in the past couple months."

"You just mind your own business, little sister," Roger snapped playfully, "I'll do what I want with who I want and without your input." He put his arm around me and pinched my ass flirtatiously. I jumped and giggled, kissing him playfully.

"Okay guys," she looked away, "I said I was okay with how the two of you chose to live your lives. I didn't say I wanted to see it." Roger laughed.

"That was the point."

Cindy stepped forward. "What? You come off the train and you talk to your boyfriend's sister without even acknowledging me?"

"Sorry sis," I said, giving her a quick hug, "It's good to see you again… But, if I may ask, why are you here?"

"Let's go to the car," Cindy suggested, "We can talk on the way back to the Davis's house. It's a good ten minute drive with Bianca behind the wheel. I laughed. I knew from experience that the Davis kids were reckless drivers.

"Hey," Bianca exclaimed, playfully offended, "You could drive, and we could take twenty."

"I think I'll suffer through," Cindy said rolling her eyes, "I can't drive a stick shift."

"Exactly," Bianca smiled. Another similar expression between her and Roger (though I must say I don't think she did it quite the justice Roger did); the satisfaction of winning. Roger took my bag and followed Bianca and Cindy to the car; an old pick-up truck that Roger once mentioned to me.

"_She's put her heart into fixing that thing up," he had said, "Our grandparents used to love racing, and my grandpa worked on some cars for a community track. He taught Bianca what she knows, and she put it to good use."_

Back in the present, Roger put the bags into the bed of the truck and the four of them got in. Once they were on their way, I asked again, "Cindy, why are you here?"

"Well, you know Robert and Dad started a law firm together, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, apparently there was some lawyer convention thing going on down here, so that's why we're down here. I remember you mentioned something about Roger's family living in the area, so I looked them up. When I called, Bianca was the one to answer the phone. She told me you guys were coming in-"

"You told her?!?" I exclaimed, "My family wasn't supposed to know! My parents are homophobes, and we were coming in to tell your parents about us!"

"Hey!" Roger stepped in defensively, then he softened his tone. "I didn't tell her that your parents didn't know about us. I didn't think it was important. Obviously, I wasn't expecting them to show up."

"Alright," I huffed, "Go on, Cindy."

"Well, mom and I were coming in with the kids anyway, so we thought it would be a good opportunity to get all of us together. Of course, in light of what Bianca's just told me, it would always be a good time to tell mom and dad that you're gay."

"I can't tell them," I shook my head, "Dad will kill me."

Cindy shrugged. The rest of the ride passed in silence until Bianca whipped into the driveway. "Bianca," I laughed, "You're a worse driver than Roger." Roger looked at me as if he were offended.

"Am I really that bad?" he asked.

"No, not in light of the ride I just went on." He smiled, leaning down in an attempt to kiss my temple. I just pushed him away. "Rog," I said, gesturing to my mom's car in the driveway, "I'm not going to chance this." Roger pouted, and I was tempted to kiss him anyway. What a way for my mom to find out. But I saw that Cindy's kids, an older boy named William and a younger girl named Sabrina come running out the front door. I just knew it wasn't the time.

Maybe it never would be.

(A/N- ooooh, what away for Mark to end this post. Ha ha ha. I'd still love more reviews, and I'd like to thank Silly Bella123 for the one I've gotten so far.)


	3. Chapter 3

"Mark," my mother exclaimed as I got out of the truck. I slammed the door shut and was sure I saw Bianca glare at me for it, but I wasn't paying attention. Again, I concerned myself with putting an appropriate distance between Roger and myself.

"Hi mom," I smiled. I was fairly sure my tone sounded nervous, a thought that seemed to be answered by the looks of everyone except my mother. Maybe it was just that everyone knew there was something we didn't want her to know. That seemed likely. She pulled me into a tight hug, slightly crushing my rib cage. "Mom," I choked, "I can't… can't-"

"Can't what dear?" she pulled back.

The moment she did I shot out, "Breathe." She laughed.

"My god, I'm not used to you being this thin." She held me out at arms length and seemed to inspect me. "Do you have enough money to buy food?"

"Yes mom," I assured her. It wasn't a lie. I had taken my old job at Buzzline back to pay the rent and pay for basic living necessities.

"Well, you're too thin," she said matter-of-factly. I glanced over her shoulder to look at Bianca. If my mother had taken a moment to look at the girl, she wouldn't say I was thin at all. Bianca was unhealthily thin, even for a girl six years younger than Roger and myself. I made a mental note to ask Roger if she had always been that thin later.

William and Sabrina both wrapped their arms around my neck and hung on me. I laughed. The kids were adorable, I had to admit. I heard footsteps coming from the house and looked up to see my father, Cindy's husband Robert, and Mr. and Mrs. Davis coming out to greet us. My pulse sped up a little seeing them. Robert was my father's ideal son. He was successful, charming, rich, good-looking, went to Stanford, everything my father wanted me to be. I always knew I would never measure up, but now it was enough to make me want to cry.

I glanced at Roger and read the expression on his face quite clearly. He wanted exactly what I wanted him to do; to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright.

The group of us spent a few minutes playing catch-up on each other's lives before moving the little get-together inside. Mrs. Davis, a kindly woman who was maybe in her mid to late forties, made spaghetti for dinner, and the table was already set. "I hope you guys are hungry," she said eagerly, setting a large bowl in the middle of the table.

"Starved," Roger assured her. I smiled.

"It looks great, Mrs. Davis," I mused. When everyone sat down and was served, my dad started the conversation with one of his less-than-amusing lawyer stories that my family always pretended to be interested in.

"So at the convention today, Robert and I were talking to one of the well-known lawyers from New Jersey, Harold Jefferson." Roger and I exchanged a shocked look. Joanne's father? I didn't know he was a lawyer too. "I couldn't believe it when I found out his daughter, Joanne- also a successful lawyer, from New York City, I think- was a lesbian. Of course, I hadn't heard the news from him, so I told him what people are saying, and he told me it was true. Imagine, such prominent figures, such a disgrace. I don't know what I'd do if one of my children was gay, but I'd try to cover it up as best as possible." Another shared glance between Roger and I, one of fear.

"Fucking queers," Mr. Davis muttered, just loud enough for the rest of us to hear.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal," Bianca shrugged, "I mean, they're still people who feel and love and need the way you and I do. They're just different. Now, imagine a world without diversity. Where's the fun in that?" I saw the corners of her mouth barely flip upward when she looked at Roger and I, though I'm pretty sure this was another gesture that went unnoticed by the rest of the table.

"There's a reason God created man and woman," Robert said, "If men were meant to love men and women to love women, He wouldn't have created us as separate structures." Man, how I hated Robert. He copied all of my dad's ideals and couldn't accept anyone who thought differently.

"Love is love," Bianca retorted simply, "Gender shouldn't play a role in it at all."

"Pretty deep for a seventeen year old." It wasn't meant to compliment her. It was meant to confuse her and make her second guess herself. In the few times I'd met Bianca, I knew she wasn't one to back down that easily.

"Thank you," she smiled. Now, Robert was confused. He had just lost an argument with a senior in high school. I had to smile smugly and saw that my expression was mirrored around the table in Roger, Bianca, and even Cindy's faces.

After dinner, Mr. Davis decided to show Robert and my dad around the city (which probably meant they were going to a sports bar to watch some sport that was on and drink with Mr. Davis's friends, as Roger said) and my mom and Mrs. Davis took William and Sabrina to a movie, leaving Bianca, Cindy, Roger, and I with the house to ourselves.

"Could you do me a favor and not go right upstairs to have sex?" Bianca asked as soon as everyone else was gone, "I just ate and know from my experience of hearing Roger with girls in high school that he's a screamer." I laughed. Roger and I had had this fight the other day when Jane, a waitress at the Life Café who had moved into Mimi's old apartment and become good friends with the bohemians, came up to ask us to tone it down. It all came down to who was louder, and Roger still wouldn't admit that it was him.

"It's okay Bianca," Roger assured her smugly, "We got our sex for today out on the train here."

"I don't want to hear about it." She threw her arms up and walked out into the living room. Roger, who was standing behind me, slid his arms around my waist and held me as close to him as possible.

"One helpful thing to know," he murmured into my ear, "If you ever want to get rid of her, just threaten her with talking about our intimate moments." I blushed.

"I don't like talking about our intimate moments with people who aren't related to us. Even Maureen, Joanne, Collins, and Jane," I replied, "Why do you think I'd even bring it up with your sister?"

He just laughed and turned me around to kiss me; another intense passionate kiss. "You know, we don't have to listen to her," he suggested, "And who knows if we'll get another chance to fuck this week."

"Rog," I scolded, "We can't. I owe her anyway. We both do. What she did at the table-"

"-Yeah yeah, I know," he sighed, "Standing up for us when we couldn't defend ourselves without getting caught. We could give her tonight with no awkwardness. It's going to get a whole lot worse for all of us later this week." I didn't know if he was just making a prediction or if he knew exactly what he was talking about, but I didn't care. All I really wanted was for him to hold me, at least until people started to get back.

Back in the living room, Cindy had curled up on one end of the sofa and Bianca on the other. Roger and I sat cuddled up on the love seat (I realized there was a reason the love seat was the only place open for a reason when I saw Cindy and Bianca smiling at each other. This had been prearranged with the two of them.) We decided on watching a movie; Dying Young. It was a story about a young nurse who falls in love with a man dying a blood cancer. I felt Roger stiffen when he heard Bianca read the end of the summary on the back of the box. "But they always know their love can not last because he is destined to die."


	4. Chapter 4

About twenty minutes into the movie the phone rang. Bianca jumped up and ran into the kitchen to answer it. _Strange, _I thought,_ there's a cordless phone on the end table._ I had to come up with a reason to leave the room though. "I'm going to get a glass of water," I finally came up with, jumping up from the love seat and Roger's arms and rushed into the kitchen. Bianca was sitting on a stool with the phone receiver to her ear. She mumbled a few 'okays' and 'yeahs' and then hung up the phone.

I was honestly surprised at what came next. Bianca started to sob uncontrollably. "I'll kill him," she weeped, "I'll fucking kill him." She obviously hadn't noticed I was there because when I stepped forward and put a concerned hand on her shoulder, she jumped about a mile.

"What's wrong?" I asked her gently, "What was the call about?"

"Th-th-that was the doctor's o-o-office," she stammered, "I-I-I'm HIV positive." I nodded knowingly. Roger had given me HIV, so I knew how it felt to get the news, but one question did come to mind.

"How-"

She cut me off. "My boyfriend and his friends raped me," she admitted, still sobbing, "It could have been any of them."

"Oh, honey," I pulled her close in a hug that reminded me of how Angel would react to this situation.

"I'm scared." Those two simple words made her more human to me than anything she had said before.

"Of what?"

"Of telling my parents, of telling Roger, of the disease in itself."

"Bianca, let me tell you, Roger will always be around for you, and I will be too," I assured her, "As long as Roger and I are together, or at least friends."

"Thanks Mark." She brought her head up off my shoulder and smiled through her tears. For a girl, even in tears, I would admit she was really pretty, but she was just that: a girl. I really don't think I had ever really been into girls. I dated Nanette Himelfarb in the ninth grade simply because I was getting made fun of for how close we were without dating, and I dated Maureen to save our friendship.

"Listen, go out there and tell Roger what the doctor said. Maybe he'll help you track those guys down and kill them." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't need his help when I'm this mad. It's called adrenalin."

"Whatever you say," I said sarcastically. We walked out of the kitchen together. When Roger caught sight of Bianca's tear-stained face, he immediately jumped up to help me comfort her.

"What happened?" he asked her softly. I loved his tone of voice; so deep beautiful. She broke out into a fresh wave of sobs. I knew she was going to tell him eventually, so I looked at him and started it off.

"That call was from the doctor's office."

"I got tested a couple weeks ago for HIV. The results said I was positive."

"What? How?" Roger looked angry, and I realized that he probably thought she had done drugs to contract it.

"Roger," I hissed, "She was raped. That's just as common a way to get it as shooting up. It's not her fault." He instantly looked apologetic.

"You're right," he admitted, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she sniffed. Poor kid. "I really don't want to tell mom and dad though."

"You're going to have to," he reminded her, "You need AZT."

"Yeah, and you need to tell them that you're gay, but so far nothing has been said."

"Oh yes," Roger said sarcastically, "I'm sure saying 'hey dad, I'm gay' would have gone over very well right after he said 'fucking queers.' That wouldn't have started a fight."

"Roger, be nice. Obviously, now is not a good time to start fighting. We're all in for a rough week, but Bianca hun," I turned to her, "You're going to have to be the first to say something to your parents. You really do need AZT." She sighed, defeated.

"I know. I need to go to bed." She departed without another word.

"I'm going to bed too," Roger smiled at me smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"You need a hobby."

"I do have a hobby."

"Fucking me does not count."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"Well, no matter if it counts as a hobby or not, let's go." He tugged my wrist.

"In a minute, Rog. Go upstairs." He smiled, a look of victory prevalent on his face, turned on his heel and rushed up the stairs. I let out an exasperated sigh, sitting on the couch next to Cindy.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can take this."

She gazed at me curiously. "He's your boyfriend. Sex comes with the territory."

"Not that. Him and Bianca. They're too much alike and- love them both- they'll kill each other before this is over."

"It's funny that you say you love your boyfriend's sister," Cindy mused, "Could you really be strait, little brother? In love with Bianca, not Roger?"

"No," I said forcefully, "I meant that I love Bianca like a sister. There's nothing between us." That was the truth. When I touched Roger, I could feel love and lust at the same time. My stomach fluttered, and I would start to blush. When I touched Bianca, I felt… nothing. "I'm going upstairs," I stood up quickly, heading for the staircase, "Roger's waiting for me." Cindy smiled mischievously.

"Make sure you keep it down a bit. I really don't need to hear my little brother have an orgasm."

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically, "And hearing my older sister all through her high school years was just fantastic." I raised my voice an octave to imitate her, "_Oh yes! Yes! Yes! That's good! Don't stop!"_ Back in my regular voice, "Not a great thing to hear when you're in the sixth grade." She rolled her eyes.

"Good night Mark."

"Good Night Cindy."

I rushed upstairs, suddenly a bit excited for what was in store when I opened the door to Roger's bedroom. He was lying on his bed with no shirt. I smiled. I already liked where this was going. "Want to help me take off my pants?" he asked me seductively.

I didn't even answer. I just ripped off my shirt and climbed onto the bed, resting in between his legs, unbuttoning his jeans. Slowly, I lowered my head to his zipper and grabbed it with my teeth. I unzipped the pants one notch at a time, hearing him moan to go faster. When the jeans were unzipped, I slid them off of his perfect hips and tossed them carelessly aside. We flipped over so he was on top of me as he undressed me, teasing my erection as he slid off my boxers. I felt him slide one finger into me, two, and subsequently felt an orgasm coming on. "Oh, Roger," I moaned softly. He didn't have to tell me to beg this time. I was ready and willing. "Oh my god. Don't stop. Please don't stop. He pumped me and obviously felt that I was going to start cumming. He pulled himself away from my mouth and went down to put me in his mouth. He teased me with his tongue and I started to cum. "Oh baby," I breathed. He pulled himself away from me and looked up, smiling.

"Done?" he asked. I reached down and pulled him up so we were eye-to eye.

"Not a chance," I murmured, attempting a seductive tone, "It's my turn now." Suddenly I was lying on top of him again, with no patience to wait before putting him in my mouth. He felt so good, tasted so good. I just wanted to stay there forever.

As it was, we had to end it when we heard someone open the front door. I got off of him, grabbed my clothes and rushed back to my room, hoping desperately that no one saw me or heard what we were doing.


	5. Chapter 5

I was disappointed the next morning when I woke up alone. I had foolishly hoped that all of the previous day had been a dream and I was still at the loft in Roger's arms. I shook my head sadly as I sat up and got out of bed, getting dressed for the day ahead of me.

Down in the kitchen, the only people around were Bianca and Cindy, who had come to the house from the hotel my family was staying at for a home-cooked breakfast. All I saw of Bianca was her back to me as she hovered over the stove. The kitchen itself smelled delicious. "It smells amazing in here Bianca," I observed. She turned around and smiled at me, reminding me a bit of my mother when Cindy and I were growing up.

"Thanks Mark," she nodded, "It's pancakes, but if you want I can make something else. There's bacon on the table," she pointed to a plate piled with bacon sitting in the middle of the table, "And milk or juice in fridge. If you want coffee, it's over there," she pointed to the pot on the counter a few feet away from her.

"Umm, thanks," I smiled, laughing at the total change in her attitude from the night before, "Pancakes are fine."

"Alright then. Go ahead, sit down, relax. Cindy, can you watch the pancakes for a minute. I'm going to wake up my lazy brother." She laughed, walking out the kitchen momentarily. "Roger, if you don't get up now, I'm going up there with bucket of ice," I heard her call up the stairs. I laughed, thinking of what Roger had told him about mornings growing up.

"_Bianca was always a morning person," he explained, "And I hated them. She never failed to come up with a new way of torturing me to wake up every day." _

There was no answer, and Bianca reentered the kitchen, heading strait for the freezer. When she left the kitchen with a bowl full of ice, I followed her. This was something I had to see.

I stood outside Roger's door, watching Bianca stand over him with the bowl. "This is your last chance Rog," she warned. He grunted something, but it was unintelligible. Bianca and I exchanged one glance before she tipped the bowl, dropping the ice onto his bed. He bolted upright and stared wildly at a laughing Bianca. His eyes narrowed, and she stopped laughing. Before I knew it, she was dashing past me with him on her tail.

"I'm going to kill you!" he screamed. She just laughed.

"Gotta catch me to kill me," she taunted. I laughed even harder at how adorably immature my boyfriend was.

I followed them downstairs and into the living room. By the time I got there, Roger had Bianca pinned on the floor. "Roger!" she screamed, trying to squirm free, "Let me go!"

"Not until you apologize and admit that my awesomeness clearly surpasses you," he demanded.

"Not a chance. I'm not a liar."

Cindy walked into the living room and stared at Roger and Bianca suspiciously. "Alright children," she said after a minute, "Breakfast is ready. Go on and eat." The two siblings stood up and brushed themselves off before heading into the kitchen. I followed them and sat between Roger and Cindy at the table.

"So," Cindy started once everyone had food, "Did you all sleep well." The rest of us nodded and I heard a dull thud as- I assumed- Roger kicked his sister under the table. She bent down and held her shin for a minute, then kicked him back. I grabbed Roger's knee.

"Behave," I murmured sternly. He smiled at me and laughed gently.

"Alright," he said softly, "But only because you asked." He leaned over and kissed me. After a moment, he broke the kiss and whispered, "Shower?" into my ear. I smiled smugly and nodded.

"Roger!" Bianca exclaimed, "Really, did you need to ask that at the table?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "I have really sensitive hearing," she answered my unspoken question, "I can hear everything you guys say, and that wasn't something I needed to hear."

"Suck it up sis," he laughed, rubbing his hand up the inside of my thigh, "I can't help how sexy he is."

"Roger, shut the fuck up," she retorted. He just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Bianca stood up and left to answer it. A few moments later, she called back into the kitchen. "Roger, it's for you." He stood up and walked out of the kitchen. After a few moments, I followed him.

Standing in the doorway was a man about my age who was smiling broadly. "Roger," he exclaimed girlishly, hugging him. I had a bad feeling about where this was going. Roger turned to me and gave me an apologetic glance.

"Hi Ricky," he said, trying to sound cheerful and unenthused at the same time.

"I heard you were in town and I just _had_ to come and see how you were doing," the man continued, "It's been so long."

"Yeah," Roger nodded, "A few years."

"Ahem," I coughed, trying to remind Roger to introduce me.

"Oh, right," Roger responded picking up on my intentions, "Ricky, this is Mark, my boyfriend. Mark, this is Ricky, my ex-"

"-lover," Ricky finished. Roger blushed.

"Not exactly how I would describe what happened," he said, looking down.

"Oh come on, Rog. I was your first," he giggled.

"Ricky, shut up," Bianca snapped. I jumped, having forgotten she was there.

"Ahh, Bianca still angry I see."

"Yeah, and I could still kick your ass," she assured him. I nodded, knowing she was right and loving her even more for this.

"Ha, you think so?"

"I know so," she nodded.

"Would you two be nice?"

"Have we ever been?"

"No, and that's your problem."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Come on, Mark," she beckoned, pushing me towards the living room, "We have things to discuss." I followed her, confused. She stood in the middle of the living room and faced me. "Ricky is a moron," she started in a tone barely above a whisper, "He was Roger's best friend until he came to terms with his sexuality. I was the only person who knew about the two of them, and obviously I hated Ricky. I still do, but that's beside the point. Anyway, the only thing Ricky was ever interested in from Roger was sex, but when Roger was planning on moving to New York, Ricky told everyone at their high school that Roger was gay. The story blew up, and before anyone knew it, Roger was being beat up nearly every day."

"Aww, that's terrible. Why would he even dream about doing something like that? He seems like he cares about Roger."

"He didn't want Roger to leave," she explained, "And it didn't occur to him that this might push him to leave sooner. I ended up kicking his ass for what he did to my brother. I can't believe he would show his face around here."

"Oh wow," I shook my head, "Kudos on the kicking his ass part, though."

"Ehh, I'll do it again if he tries anything this week. Hell, I'll do it if he doesn't try anything. There's nothing I'd love more than to kill that bastard." I laughed.

"Yeah, I got that feeling by your attitude towards him."

"What can I say? I wear my heart on my sleeve," she shrugged, waving me back towards the front hallway. She glanced over her shoulder and then almost pushed me back into living room, but not before I saw what she was trying to hide.

Roger had been pushed up against the wall, Ricky's tongue down his throat. I just stood there, silently furious. When what I had seen was finally completely set in, I felt tears sting my eyes. I turned on my heels and ran up the stairs to the guest bedroom I was staying in.

I wasn't up there for very long when someone opened the door and closed it softly. I didn't lift me head until whoever opened the door sat on the bed. Then I looked up to see Roger, who looked as though he might have been on the verge of tears. "Mark," he said softly, "Mark, please let me explain. What you saw was Ricky forcing his tongue down my throat. I hated it. He's a total jerk, and Bianca's down there kicking his ass for it." I just turned over. The part about Bianca kicking Ricky's ass was probably true based on what I'd heard, but I knew Roger too well to just accept what was probably a lie. "Mark, baby, please believe me. I would never even consider that. Ricky and I- we were a thing in high school, but that was high school. You dated that girl Nanette Himelfarb in high school. It didn't mean anything, did it?" I shook my head. "Exactly," he continued, "That's exactly how it is with him and me. Listen Marky, I love you more than anyone in the world. I would never even think about going back to Ricky."

I propped myself up on my elbows and smiled at him. "That's really good to hear, Rog."

"Ahh, there's the smile I've been looking for," he said kindly, leaning down and kissing me tenderly, "It's the most amazing smile in the world."

"I beg to differ," I murmured, "I'd say yours is the most amazing. Mine isn't that great."

"That's not true," he smiled, getting up on his knees and straddling me, "And your smile is very sexy, by the way."

"I like where this is going," I laughed as he started to undress me.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few hours since Roger had come upstairs that we rejoined Cindy and Bianca downstairs. When we walked into the living room, Bianca was lying on the couch with an ice pack over her eye. It didn't take a rocket scientist to guess what had happened.

"Oh fuck Bianca," Roger laughed, "What did you get yourself into?"

"Shut up Roger," she groaned, sitting up a little, "I got him worse than he got me."

"Well, that's good. What'd you do to him?"

"Let's just say it's a good thing he's gay and couldn't have children anyway," she laughed a little bit, "Might have broken a few of his ribs. I know he broke at least one of mine. Definitely broke his nose." She smiled widely when she said this.

"Hey, my little sister kicks ass," Roger said proudly, walking over and sitting on the arm of the couch. I was happy that Bianca was willing to do that for Roger and me, but one thing was nagging me.

"What if he tells someone what happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Think about it Mark," Bianca said smugly, "Would you want to tell someone you were beat up by an eighteen year old girl?"

"Touché," I nodded.

"Well, I can't say I approve of the all-out brawl," Cindy interjected, "But I think Roger's lucky to have a sister as tough as Bianca."

"Yeah," Roger rolled his eyes, "I'm so lucky that my little sister can fight my battles for me."

"Only when I need to," Bianca pointed out, "If you're doing well enough on your own, I'll stay out of it."

"Well, I suppose I should thank you for that."

"Yeah, you should."

"Oh, so now we're playing the 'you so need me' card, huh?" he laughed. She mocked thought for a moment before shrugging and nodding.

"Pretty much."

He just laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, we've still got awhile before either set of our parents get here," she stated, "You guys want to go out and do something?"

"Are you kidding?" Roger said, standing up, "I've been waiting to do something interesting besides fucking Mark. What do you want to do?"

"We could go to the mall," she suggested.

"What? Are we sixteen again?"

"I'm seventeen," she said, pouting.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I'm the only one who ever knows what you mean."

"That's not true. Mark usually knows what I mean."

"He's expected to know what you mean. He _is _your boyfriend."

"And speaking of," Roger got up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and biting my ear lightly. "You still owe me a shower," he whispered.

"Roger," I murmured back, "We literally just had sex. Are you ever not horny?"

He thought for a moment before shaking his head, smiling. Damn, if I could just find some way to get over the effects his smile had on me.

"Alright," I hissed, smiling back, "Let's go." I let him pull me up the stairs, barely catching the look Bianca and Cindy exchanged. I smiled smugly, knowing they would probably be gossiping the entire time we were in the shower.

I undressed again while Roger started the shower, allowing it to warm up. He also pulled off his clothes and the two of us stepped into the shower, him behind me. It felt good to have a warm shower for once in a long while. I felt Roger's hands rub circles on my chest and slowly lower. I started to moan as he massaged the base of my ever growing cock and press his lips to the back of my neck. Then, reality set back into my mind.

"Roger," I shook my head, "No hickeys this week."

"Oh why Marky?" he whined, "It's not like anyone will see it on your neck. You're always wearing that fucking scarf-"

"-That you gave me," I reminded him. I could feel him shrug.

"And look at how handy it's going to be," he urged, pressing his lips to my neck again.

"Good point," I nodded, allowing him to suck my neck even more and bite down lightly. His hands started to work faster and my hips started to buck uncontrollably. My moans grew louder and they soon became decipherable as Roger's name. After a little while, he slowed down and I had to catch my breath, spitting out a little bit of water.

"You satisfied?" Roger asked seductively. I was speechless and still breathless, so I just nodded. "You want more?"

"No," I said, finally able to move my lips. I could feel the disappointed gaze on my back and turned around. I wrapped my leg around his waist and pulled him closer to finish my statement. "I want this." I pulled him into a passionate kiss, running my tongue over his bottom lip several times before he opened his mouth and let it explore his all-but-too familiar mouth.

"Mmm," he moaned before breaking our kiss for a second, "I definitely like this." He grabbed my other leg and wrapped it around his waist. He flipped and pushed me against the shower wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his gorgeous hair. I could have stayed in that moment forever.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh wow Bianca," Roger laughed as Bianca strutted around like a model in a dress that admittedly made her look like one, "Save it for the catwalk." She turned and stuck her tongue out childishly.

"I think it looks good," Cindy said, coming out of her own fitting room in a beautiful red dress. The mall was pretty much empty, given it was a Wednesday, and we could spend the time just doing whatever.

"Oh thanks, Cindy," Bianca smiled. I have yet to figure out how they became friends so fast, but they were becoming really good friends. "You look great too."

"You think?" She asked, twirling.

"Absolutely."

"I think I might buy it," she said mostly to herself, checking her reflection in the mirror.

"You should," Bianca nodded, "It looks fantastic on you."

"Alright, are you girls done?" Roger asked, "I want to get food."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "If there's one thing you think of more than sex," she growled, "It's food."

"What's your point?" Roger asked, causing Bianca's set scowl to break with a smile and Cindy and I to start laughing.

"Apparently I have none."

"So why do you keep talking?"

"Because I know eventually you'll run out of comebacks."

"I don't foresee that happening any time soon."

"Behave you two," I said playfully.

"But that's no fun," the siblings whined in unison.

"You know Bianca," Roger said, changing the subject, "You're supposed to be in school."

"I graduated a year early," she shrugged, "I thought you knew that."

"Ehh, I tune out most of what you say."

"I know you do."

"Alright," I said decisively, "Do you girls want to change back into your regular clothes and buy whatever it is you're going to buy? I'm hungry too." The girls nodded (in Bianca's case, that was a reluctant nod) and went back to their fitting rooms to change back. When they were done, Bianca put her dress back on the rack while Cindy paid for hers. Then, the four of us went to the food court.

We sat at a table with our food in silence. It felt a little bit awkward, and it didn't help that I was blushing every five minutes because Roger was running his hand up my thigh. Every time I did, Bianca and Cindy looked at each other and giggled, which added to the embarrassment and fueled Roger to do it more often. After awhile, I stood up. "I'll be right back," I muttered, "Roger?"

He nodded and followed me to the bathroom, where I turned and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing to me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

"I mean rubbing me and trying to embarrass me as much as possible."

He laughed. "Mark, honey, it's not that I'm trying to embarrass you. I just can't help myself. And-"

"-And what?" I cut him off, "You like to see me blush?"

"Actually, yes," he nodded, "I think you're beautiful when you blush." He pulled me close and kissed me softly. It made my heart skip a beat that he was as gently as he was. He pulled away and stared strait into my eyes. "I love that look," he smiled. I couldn't help but return the smile.

"That's great to hear, Rog."

"Are you happy now?"

"Yeah, I really am."

"Okay, let's go back to the girls."

I nodded and let him lead me back to the table, where Cindy smiled smugly at me as we sat down.

"Have fun?" she asked, laughing.

"Not the kind of fun you're thinking of," I shook my head. She shrugged and we all continued to eat. A few minutes later, Roger and I looked up at each other. He laughed.

"Ummm… Mark?"

"What?"

"You've got some shit in your teeth."

"Oh really?" I jumped and dug a nail between my teeth. Roger laughed again.

"Honey, I've got it," he brushed my hand away and held the back of my neck, pulling me closer until his lips touched mine. I felt his lips curl into a smile and he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I automatically opened my mouth and let his tongue roam my mouth for… I lost track of the time."

"FAGS!" Someone yelling at us pulled us apart. We rolled our eyes and looked around for the source of the yelling.

"Ugh," Bianca growled, "That's Rachel Nevra. Doesn't surprise me she's skipping class today."

"Not friends with her, I'm guessing?" I asked, smiling.

"Not especially. One second." She got up and walked towards Rachel. All I saw was a lot of flailing arms and hand gestures, but no sound audible from where we were sitting. At one point, I thought Bianca might hit the girl. But she didn't, and it was kind of disappointed. After a lot of arguing, Bianca rejoined us at the table. "You're welcome," she said to Roger, "It took me all my willpower not to hit that girl."

"Well, thank you for not causing a scene."

"You see? Was that so hard to say?"

"Actually, kinda."

"Shut up, Roger."

"Never."

"Fine then," she threw her hands up, "There is no reasoning with you."

"But you love me anyway."

"That's debatable." Everyone laughed. I had to wonder where Roger and Bianca got their sense of humor, as it couldn't have been from their parents.


	8. Chapter 8

At dinner that night, I was glad someone spoke before my father and set the subject for something other than the convention. Unfortunately, it came with a price. Mrs. Davis decided to bring up Roger and Bianca's childhood.

"So Roger," she said, having sat down after serving everyone meatloaf and mashed potatoes, "I was thinking earlier, and I remembered that little song you and Bianca wrote before you left for the city."

"Change?" he asked. I glanced at him and tilted my head to one side. He just shook his head.

"Yeah that's the one!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "Oh it was the cutest little song. You two should sing it for the Cohens."

"Oh, that would be lovely," my mom sighed, "I hear you two have quite the amazing voices."

"Roger's amazing," I nodded. He glared at me. Obviously, he wasn't too keen on this idea. "I've never heard Bianca sing, so I can't say anything, but I can only guess that she's really good." I looked at her, and she shrugged.

"Oh dear, remember when you tried to write that song for English class?" My mom started laughing, and then slowly everyone else joined in. I just blushed and slid lower into my seat. Roger put his hand on my knee and wiggled his fingers. It was a sort of comforting gesture that brought me back and made me laugh along with everyone else.

"It was horrible," I shook my head, stuffing more food into my mouth.

When we were done eating, everyone moved into the living room and arranged themselves around the couches. Bianca had gone upstairs to get her guitar and Roger went to get his old guitar that he said he hadn't played in what seemed like forever, but Bianca kept tuned for some unknown reason. I had taken out my camera (which I noted was getting less use now that Roger and I were together). They came back downstairs and sat on two kitchen chairs they had brought out.

"Okay, here it goes," Roger sighed, plucking a few strings before Bianca joined. She started singing first.

"Well it's a sad picture. The final blow hits you. Somebody else gets what you wanted again."

Roger picked up. "You know it's all the same. Another time and place. Repeating history and you're getting sick of it."

"But I believe in whatever you do," she paused for one chord, "And I'll do anything to see it through."

They both sang together, "Because these things will change. Can you feel it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down. This revolution. The time will come for us to finally win."

"We'll sing hallelujah," her sweet voice rang out, "We'll sing hallelujah."

"So we've been out numbered. Raided and now cornered. It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair."

"We're getting stronger now. Find things they never found. They might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared."

"You can walk away, say we don't need this, but there's something in your eyes says we can beat this."

"Cause these things will change. Can you feel it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down. This revolution. The time will come for us to finally win."

"We'll sing hallelujah. We'll sing hallelujah." I watched her facial expression change to fierce concentration as she played a few sharp notes. "Tonight we stand. Get off our knees. Fight for what we've worked for all these years."

"And the battle was long. It's the fight of our lives. But we'll stand up champions tonight."

"That was the night things changed. Can you see it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down. It's a revolution. Throw your hands up cause we never gave in. We'll sing hallelujah. We'll sing hallelujah. Hallelujah!" They played the last few notes in unison and looked up with nearly identical grins.

"That was great," Cindy smiled, "When did you guys do that?"

"A few years ago," Roger answered her, "I was eighteen, and Bianca was ten."

"Really?" Robert asked, aiming at Bianca, "Only ten?"

"Well, I was working with a musical genius," she shrugged, smiling at Roger.

That night was to be the most boring night of us being there. My family left early to put the kids to bed, Bianca had gone to bed shortly after they left, complaining of a headache, so Roger and I excused ourselves and departed for our separate rooms, where I undressed and fell onto my bed. I was asleep in a matter of minutes.

_Suddenly, I was walking down the street towards the loft with a bag full of sex toys to celebrate coming out to our parents (couldn't exactly remembered how that happened). I was actually excited for what Roger had planned, as he had only given me a list of stuff and asked me to get it._

_I finally made it to the loft and stepped inside, relieved to have a little bit of an escape from the summer heat. Quickly, I scurried up to our floor and put my key in the lock, opening it excitedly. When I caught sight of the scene in front of me I dropped the shopping bag._

_Roger was sprawled out completely naked on the floor, legs spread way farther apart then I'd ever seen him do before. On a normal occasion, I wouldn't have a problem with this, but there were three other naked bodies around him. April was straddling him, and he had one hand up running along her breasts and one thrusting a finger into her while her head hung back in absolute bliss. Ricky had his mouth around his cock and I could hear him moaning softly. Mimi was on her knees, and I assumed all she was doing was making out with him. Typical me, I thought in my rational mind. I always liked Mimi, and it was only natural that she would be doing the least offensive to me. Upon hearing my arrival, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. April stood up and looked me over, a critical look on her face._

"_You got together with him?" she laughed, glancing at Roger. He propped himself up on his elbows and laughed along with her and the other two._

"_What can I say?" he shrugged, "I had no one else, and he was there. Plus, I mean, look at him. He's practically the size of you two." He gestured to Mimi and April. I felt my cheeks turn bright red and everyone laughed even harder. At that point, I wanted to be anywhere else._

I bolted upright in my bed, feeling strangely sad. It must have been a few hours later, as the noise that was in the hallway had died down. I brought my knees to my face and let the tears fall for a minute before standing up and heading out of my bedroom into the hall.


End file.
